Commencement
by lazulis
Summary: Réaction de Duo, conversation presque intéressante avec Trowa et...vous irez lire! Chapitre 5 de 7
1. Un intru

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base**: Gundam Wing

W : Sans blague!

Je sais qu'on est dans la catégorie, mais faut préciser…

**Disclamer**: Dites vous voulez bien être à moi! Please! # chibi eyes#

G-Boys : NONN!

Ouin!

4: Pauvre petite!

Les autres: Non Quatre!

4 : Mais elle fait pitié!

N'est-ce pas?

3 : Quatre si tu veux vraiment savoir qui fait pitié ici t'as qu'à lire ce qu'il est écrit

#4 lis la fic#

2 : Tu crois qu'il a compris

1 : Sûrement

4 : Pauvre Brandon!

1 : Il a rien compris

Le moral de cette histoire c'est que : ILS NE SONT PAS À MOUA!

**Genre:** Euh…romance, envie de meurtre de la part de notre perfect soldier national et euh…en gros c'est ça!

**Couples:** Yaoï power! Je vous laisse deviner, franchement c'est vraiment pas compliquer!

Je veux remercier ma chère Hayko Maxwell et Aishanu Soma pour leur soutien et leurs idées. Comme c'est ma première fic dans gundam j'espère avoir de vos encouragement.

* * *

Commencement?

Pour toute histoire, il y a une fin, mais aussi un commencement. Ce dernier est souvent plus joyeux que la fin d'une histoire qui a marqué une vie, mais on s'y intéresse peu. Je vais donc commencer par vous raconter ce qu'il y a de plus important : le début de l'histoire. De MON histoire.

En fait, il est bien difficile de savoir où tout ça a commencé. À quel moment en suis-je tombé amoureux? Sûrement au premier regard. Quand m'en suis-je rendu compte? Tard, trop tard. Ça me rend malade de la savoir loin de moi, ça me rend fou de ne pas avoir su lui dire ce que je ressentais, ça me tue de savoir que j'ai raté ma chance.

J'ai beau mettre la faute sur son compte, me dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de partir avant que je ne sois prêt, rien ne peut empêcher cette voix dans ma tête de me dire que c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais su le retenir, je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant, perdu et désespéré.

Je parle de commencement, quelque chose qui, malheureusement n'a pas eu lieu. Et tous ça c'est la faute de ce Brandon…Enfin, c'est la seule personne que je peux accuser sans remords. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il est coupable du plus grave péché du monde : il ma volé Duo. MON Duo.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce « Brandon »? Et puis c'est quoi ce nom? Brandon… On dirait la vedette d'une télé série bidon! En plus, il n'est même pas beau! Avec son petit air fendant la seule chose qu'on a envie de lui faire, c'est de lui casser la gueule! Il me regarde sans cesse avec ce petit sourire qui semble signifier : « Je t'ai battu Yuy! Tu es arrivé deuxième cette fois!» C'est en partie pour ça que je ne lui donne pas plus qu'une semaine…

**Flash-Back**

Foutu restaurant chic! Il a fallut que j'enlève mes baskets jaune pour mettre ces foutus souliers cirés. Je vois pas pourquoi il tiens à nous présenter son nouveau petit copain, de toute façon on en entendra plus parler dès demain. Mais Duo dit qu'avec lui c'est sérieux. Pffff! Non mais il fait exprès ou quoi d'arriver en retard à tout les rendez-vous qu'il nous fixe?

Ah tiens il arrive enfin notre retardataire! Il est quand même gentil mon Duo, il donne la main à un jeune homme souffrant de déformation! Et le nouveau il est où?

-Kitty-chan, fit le natté en sautant dans les bras de Quatre

Pourquoi Quatre et pas moi hein? J'en veux moi aussi des câlins! Au moins j'ai le Hee-chan… Bon il est ou le parasite que je me défoule?

-Tout le monde, dit Duo, voici mon nouveau petit ami Brandon!

J'éclate de rire.

-Euh…Hee-chan ça va?

Elle est vraiment très bonne! Je crois que les autres ne l'ont pas compris. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils me regardent bizarrement… Non, mais franchement comment peuvent-ils penser que Duo sortirait avec cette chose…

Même Duo me regarde comme ça, il ne peut quand même pas…NON! C'EST PAS VRAI!

-Euh…hn?

-Ouais…, fit Duo pas vraiment convaincu

Bon, d'accord, il faut l'accepter, Duo sort avec cette chose. Faut avouer qu'il est pas plus immonde que les précédents… Mais il fait exprès de les choisir avec une tête qui ne me revient pas?

-En tout cas, moi j'ai faim!

-Comme c'est surprenant, dit Wufei sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ça voulait dire quoi ça? Demanda Duo

-T'as tout le temps faim shazi!

-Mais euh…

Tout le monde s'assoit et moi je ne lâche pas l'intrus du regard, et ça ne semble pas le déranger, au contraire, ça semble l'amuser. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire là-dessus : Brandon omae o korosu!

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Il est coriace, il faut bien lui donner ça. Tout les autres ont pratiquement fait dans leur froc après la première soirée. Et lui ça fait UN MOIS qu'il est avec Duo. Je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve. C'est vrai! Duo est intelligent, drôle, gentil, beau, sexy et a de si beaux yeux…Tandis que cet immonde chose répondant au nom de Brandon est imbécile (il ose me tenir tête), chiant (je ne le répéterai jamais assez) et pour finir disons que physiquement je suis plus intéressé par une planche à repasser. Mais Duo le trouve mignon. Si j'avais su que c'est tout ce que ça prenait pour avoir l'air mignon, je me serais déguisé en lapin et j'aurais sonné à sa porte! En plus ce gars, il est comme l'école le samedi, il a pas de classe

**

* * *

**

En plus demain c'est le souper pour fêter leur premier mois ensemble. Non mais franchement! J'invite pas le monde à souper quand j'endure un ulcère depuis deux semaines moi! Alors pourquoi lui, il fête le fait qu'il sort avec une tête de pus? En plus Duo ne comprend rien! Il est sûr que j'apprécie cette chose laide et écoeurante, mais que je suis trop timide pour le montrer. Il va vraiment falloir que je l'assassine en public pour qu'il comprenne que je ne peux pas le supporter? Déjà que je lui envoie des « regards de la mort qui tue » dès qu'il entre dans mon champs de vision. Et puis, sincèrement, comment peut-on s'entendre avec ce gars à moins qu'il ne soit mort et enterrer? Mais, de toute façon je compte remédier à ça.

Bon, j'ai pas le temps pour continuer d'échafauder mes plans diaboliques parce qu'il faut que j'aille chez Quatre. C'est toujours à lui que je vais parler quand ça va pas. Faut avouer que ça lui va bien le rôle de psy même si il semble plus énervé ces temps-ci. Sûrement à cause de ce Brandon. Je sais pas comment ça pourrait être de sa faute, mais je suis sûr que c'est lui. À moins que ce soit la faute de Trowa...Nan! J'aime mieux accuser l'autre. Mais bon va falloir que j'y aille sinon Quatre va être fâché!

* * *

Ça mérite une review ? En tout cas si vous avez aimé dites-le, ça me motive Dans le prochain chap (si prochain chap il y a) ce sera un POV de... à vous de deviner c'est plus amusant comme ça À plus! 


	2. Questionnement

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base**: Gundam Wing

1: Pourquoi tu précises encore?

Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir!

**Disclamer**: Vous avez pas changé d'idée?

G-boys: Nan!

Mais là! Trowa, Quatre! Je vous ai casé ensemble

4: Ouais...

autres: Quatre!

4: Mais là TT.TT

Arrête de pleurer Kitty-chan! Je vais finir par trouver le moyen que vous m'aparteniez, mais pour le moment: ILS NE SONT PAS À MOUA!

**Genre:** Euh…romance, envie de meurtre de la part de notre perfect soldier national et euh…en gros c'est ça!

**Couples:** Yaoï power! Je vous laisse deviner, franchement c'est vraiment pas compliquer!

Je remercie Hlo, cacacounette, kitty-kyu, KYU, greynono, hayko maxwell pour leur review(aishanu aussi même si t'as fait la tienne par oral)! Il y a aussi:

Tenshi: Merci pour l'encouragement et voici la suite

Je tiens à vous avertir que Brandon ne sera pas vraiment torturé dans ce chapitre, car ce sera un POV de Dudulle! Par exemple dans le prochain chapitre il va en baver.

**Avertissement: Je pars en voyage le...En fait demain alors je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant deux semaines (date de mon retour) parce que le foutu camping de $/" n'a pas d'électricité ( ni d'eau courante d'ailleur), mais je vous promet d'écrire pendant ce merveilleux séjour et de poster dès que je reviens.**

* * *

Le commencement? 

Tout sera parfait! La salle est réservée, les décorations sont achetées, la nourriture est préparée, les invités ont été invités…

**Dring Dring **

- Oui, allô?

- Hn

- Ah! Salut 'Ro!

- …

- Pourquoi tu appelles?

- Pour te confirmer ma présence à la fête.

- C'est chouette ça!Alors à demain!

Alors, comme je disais, ce sera...UN DÉSASTRE! Heero va déchiqueter Brandon! Il va y avoir du sang partout sur le plancher, ça va éclabousser toute ma bouffe et tacher toutes mes décorations! Ah oui, il y a Brandon qui va mourir, mais quand même! Mes pauvres décorations!...Je me tiens définitivement trop avec Quatre…

* * *

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Brandaninou? Même Fifei l'aime bien! Bon d'accord, au début même Quatre ne l'aimait pas, mais après le détecteur de mensonge, l'analyse d'ADN, le test d'aptitude et la séance chez le psychologue, il l'a tout de suite aimé!

Le mystère Heerodoudou… ça sonne bien comme titre! Comment ne pas aimer Brandon? Il est parfait! Un peu comme Hee-chan, mais lui c'est le soldat parfait, alors que Brandanichou c'est le nounours parfait. À bien y repenser, ils iraient bien ensemble…Nan! Heero aime bien mieux les gens comme Tro ou Wuffy…

Stop! Mauvaise image mentale! Trowa ne peut PAS faire de trip à trois: il est avec Kitty-Chan! Malgré que si ça se produisait, je voudrais être au premier rang!

Pour revenir à ce que je disais, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Hee-chan le déteste à moins que…

IL EST JALOUX!

Pourquoi je l'avais pas remarqué avant? Désolé 'Ro, mais Brandon est à moi! À moins que t'aimes les trips à trois…Va vraiment falloir que j'arrête avec ça même si je ne serais pas contre…

* * *

Va vraiment falloir que j'aille voir Quatre, il va réussir à m'exorciser ça! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ces deux apollons, nus, couchés sur un grand lit blanc…#bave#

Ma vie n'est qu'une suite de déception…J'ai l'air tragique n'est-ce pas? En fait, je m'en tamponne un peu. C'est vrai que tout mes anciens petits amis on fuit, c'est vrai que je me suis souvent trouvé seul, mais j'ai enfin trouvé le bon! Même si un de mes amis est trop timide pour montrer toute l'affection qu'il éprouve à l'égard de mon petit copain! À bien y repenser, c'était bien de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait lors de leur première rencontre…

**Flash-Back **

Enfin, le restaurent est en vue! Et on a seulement une petite heure de retard! Miracle! C'est pas que j'avais oublié qu'on y avait rendez-vous, mais…Disons que lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison, j'ai vu mon petit chéri qui était en train de s'habiller. Donc, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait (parce que lorsqu'on se retrouve seul avec moi dans une pièce ça sert à rien d'avoir des vêtements, car on se les fait enlever de toute façon ) et il m'a rappeler qu'on avait un souper et que c'était MOI qui l'avait organisé.

Tout cela pour en revenir au fait que je suis en retard. Bon, ils sont habitués donc ils n'en feront pas tout un plat, sauf Wufei et Heero bien évidemment. Je passe la porte au bras de mon Brandou.

-Kitty-chan!

Je saute dans les bras de Quatre. On change pas les bonnes habitudes hein? Heero n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. (Comme d'hab') Il va falloir que je lance le sujet de la conversation parce que là tout le monde semble mal à l'aise, même Heero qui semble chercher quelque chose du regard. Bon, de quoi pourrais-je parler? Ah oui! Brandon!

-Tout le monde, voici mon nouveau petit ami Brandon!

Quelqu'un commence à rire, enfin quelqu'un qui veut m'appuyer dans ce monde trop sérieux…Alors c'est lequel mon sauveur? Bah, c'est sûrement celui que tout le monde est en train de dévisager tiens!...HEERO! Non! Pas lui!

-Euh…Hee-chan ça va?

Il nous regarde, moi et les autres, avec un drôle d'air. Il a l'air un peu perdu. Ah tiens il ouvre la bouche! Attention, je répète: Heero Yuy s'apprête à parler!

-Euh…hn?

Waouh! Le vocabulaire qu'il a ce gars! Il m'impressionnera toujours! Je vais lui répondre avec autant de tac.

-Ouais…

C'est quoi ce regard hein? Il est vraiment fâché à ce que je vois, mais pourquoi? En tout cas, c'est pas que j'ai pas de temps à perdre à déchiffrer ses états d'âme, mais…

-En tout cas, moi j'ai faim!

-Comme c'est surprenant, dit Wufei sur un ton sarcastique.

-Ça voulait dire quoi ça?

-T'as tout le temps faim shazi!

-Mais euh…

Comment ça j'ai toujours faim? Heureusement que tout le monde semble avoir autant d'appétit que moi, car on passe tout de suite à table. J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre: Heero ne quitte pas Brandon du regard. Peut-être qu'ils vont bien s'entendre finalement!

* * *

C'est la fin de la soirée et moi faut que j'aille au toilette (Eh oui! Moi, le grand shinigami, je vais au toilette, comme tout le monde) Un fois que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je vais me laver les mains et devinez qui entre! Notre Perfect Solder national!

- Alors Hee-chan, il est bien Brandon ne?

- Hn

- Ça voulait dire quoi?

- Arrête de me parler de cette ordure

Et il sortit de la salle de bain. À bien y repenser ça devait être des sentiments refoulés!

**Fin du Flash-Back**

C'est décidé faut que j'aille voir Quatre pour lui faire part de ma découverte. C'est dingue! Heero est jaloux de moi! Heero est amoureux de Brandon! Je n'en reviens pas encore! La tête qu'il va faire quand je lui raconterai!

Malgré que…Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller voir Quatre en ce moment, il est assez à cran. C'est sûrement à cause de Trowa…

* * *

Donc, le prochain chap c'est la torture de Brandon et on apprend enfin pourquoi Quatre est à cran (si vous voulez essayer de deviner j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi vous pensé)

Review?


	3. Soirée partie 1

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base **: Euh… je vais prendre une chance…Gundam Wing!

**Disclamer**: Si seulement ils pourraient m'appartenir…

1 : N'y pense même pas!

Pourquoi? TT.TT

1 : T'as vu ce que tu me fais endurer?

4 : T'as vu ce que VOUS me faites endurer?

T'as raison! Défend toi Quatre!

4 : Toi parle pas c'est de ta faute

OUIN!

En résumé : Ils ne sont pas à moua

**Résumer:** La soirée que Duo organise pour Brandon ne se déroulera pas sans problèmes! Alors, voici celle que vous attendiez tous : La soirée!

**Genre:** Humour, yaoi…En gros c'est ça! Ah oui! Torture mentale de Brandon par notre Heero nationale!

1 : Ouais…Niark, Niark!

No comment

**Couples:** 1X2 Powa! Il y a aussi un fond de 3X4

Je voudrais remercier : Hlo, Lynshan, Tenshi , Melaina , KYU , Catirella et bien entendu mes deux amies adorées Aishanu Soma et Hayko Maxwell!

* * *

Le commencement

Chapitre 3

-Devant la glace d'un grand manoir, un jeune homme blond maltraitait plus qu'il n'attachait les boutons de sa chemise.

-Quatre? fit la voix d'un grand garçon à la mèche qui venait de se glisser derrière lui.

-QUOI? S'exclama l'arabe hystérique

-…

-Désolé, geignit Quatre en se blottissant dans les bras de Trowa

-Ça va passer… chuchota son amant en lui caressant le dos.

-Ils vont me rendre fou Trowa! Toujours à me parler de leurs petits problèmes personnels en refusant de voir ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux!

-…

-«Je ne comprends pas les comportement d'Heero…», « Duo commet la plus grande erreur de sa vie en sortant avec Brandon…»…

-…

-Non, mais que pensent-ils? Que tout ce que j'ai à faire dans une journée c'est de les écouter? Moi aussi j'ai mes problèmes!

-Pourquoi tu ne leur ouvres pas les yeux?

-Secret professionnel

-Tu n'es pas psychologue, Quatre

-Je sais, soupira le blond, mais j'ai l'impression que si je révélais leur secret c'est comme si je les trahissais…

-On va trouver une solution d'accord?

-Voui…

-Pour le moment, dépêche toi de t'habiller, on va être en retard à la fête.

* * *

**POV Wufei**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas! Ce shazi d'imbécile de natté est en retard à sa propre fête! Au moins il y a encore des gens qui n'ont pas oublié la signification du mot ponctualité. Yuy est arrivé à l'heure pile, Winner et Barton avaient 2 minutes 18 de retard et Brandon en avait 10, ce qui est tout de même acceptable. Quant à moi, je suis arrivé un tout petit peu à l'avance.

* * *

La salle est joliment décorée, en tout cas c'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il a du faire venir un décorateur… Il y a des banderoles qui pendent du plafond, il y a quelques ballons ici et là, le buffet est dans un coin et de petites tables sont éparpillées dans la salle : rien de trop exubérant. Les gens semblent apprécier en tout cas. Parmi les personnes présentes, certaines me sont encore inconnues : sûrement des amis de Brandon. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à les connaître, tout le contraire de Winner qui se balade de table en table pour converser avec les nouveaux. Barton, lui, le regarde faire accoté sur un mur près du buffet.

Pas besoins de se demander où est Yuy. Il a réussit à se trouver un coin dans l'ombre et il fusille le petit ami de Maxwell du regard. Je trouve ça injuste que ce soit Brandon qui paye pour l'ignorance de Maxwell et l'imbécillité de Yuy. Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si ce shazi n'a pas encore compris que Yuy est amoureux de lui et que Yuy est trop stupide pour faire sa déclaration. Quelle injustice!

**

* * *

**

**POV Duo **

Enfin arrivé! Avec seulement 45 minutes de retard!

…

Wuffy va me tuer! Au moins je suis arrivé! J'espère juste qu'Hee-chan en a pas profité pour draguer namour. Hier j'ai parlé à Brandou et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait des trips à trois et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas son truc alors…Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça moi! Tout le monde est là? Parfait!

**

* * *

**

**POV Heero**

Il est enfin arrivé! En plus il est tellement beau ce soir…Il porte la chemise qu'on lui avait offerte à la fin de la guerre. Si j'avais su qu'il serait si sexy dedans…

C'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que je repère vite une table libre ou il va falloir que je me mêle à la société pour manger. Celle du fond sera parfaite! Je vois Wufei qui s'avance vers moi : lui aussi doit se chercher une table.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda Wufei

-Hn

Il s'assit sans attendre une autre réponse. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Trowa qui tirait Quatre par le bras. Curieusement ce dernier ne semble pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Il reste une place de libre et je vois Duo qui n'est pas encore assit. Il nous jette un coup d'œil et s'approche de nous, malheureusement accompagner de tête à claque.

-Salut, fit joyeusement Duo

- Bonjour Duo, dit calmement Trowa, tu t'assoies avec nous?

-Waouh! Trowa tu viens de parler! Tu lui fait un sacré effet Kitty-chan, s'exclama le natté en donnant des coups de coudes dans les côtes de Quatre

Trowa ne répondit pas et Duo se rappela que le français lui avait posé une question.

-C'est d'accord!

-Il ne reste qu'une place, fit remarquer Wufei

Que c'est dommage! Brandon va devoir s'asseoir ailleurs!

-Pas grave, répondit l'américain, on va aller chercher une autre chaise!

J'y avais pas pensé à celle là! Et maintenant il y a l'autre imbécile qui revient avec sa chaise. En calculant sa trajectoire, j'en déduis que si je place ma jambe ici…

**«PAF»**

Le croc-en-jambe, toujours aussi efficace!

-Regarde où tu marches baka!

-Heero, s'exclame Duo

K'so! Pourquoi il le défend? Je m'amusais moi!

-Nani?

-Excuse toi!

-Hn

-Heero…, commença Duo sur un ton menaçant

-Désolé

De savoir que tes parents ont à ce point manqué leur coup. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire supérieur que j'ai bien envie de casser, mais, comme Duo me surveille, je vais devoir me tenir tranquille.

* * *

Quoi de mieux que les toilettes pour échafauder des plans diaboliques? Même si Duo a arrêté de me surveiller, je préfère cet endroit.Eh merde quelqu'un entre!

C'est Brandon. Il ne sait pas à quel point la salle de bain est un endroit merveilleux pour un meurtre. Si je veux faire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait que je sorte de cette cabine d'abord.

Je m'avance et, comme lui, me lave les mains. Il me regarde avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Dans ma frustration, j'ouvre le robinet un peu trop fort et l'eau gicle. Heureusement grâce à mes réflexes j'ai eu le temps de me déplacer. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Brandon qui est trempé. Mouhahahaha!

Après tout, à quoi bon le tuer tout de suite alors que je peux m'amuser avec ma proie?

Je finis de me laver les mains en prenant bien soins d'éclabousser un peu plus l'autre tête à claque.

La soirée peut enfin commencer…

À suivre...

* * *

Je dois dire que Brandon n'a pas trop été torturé pendant ce chapitre, mais comme dit Heero : La soirée ne fait que commencer!

J'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre, mais ça mérite une review?


	4. Soirée partie 2

**Auteur:** Lazulis

**Base **: On peut plus vraiment appeler ça du Gundam Wing, mais c'était la base…

**Disclamer**: Ok j'ai trouvé!

1 : Laisse tomber on ne sera jamais à toi!

Pas si je fais du chantage!!!

2 : Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va céder?

Pas toi! Quatre si vous ne m'appartenez pas dans 24h toi et Trowa allez vivre une douloureuse rupture!

#cran de sûreté#

Eh calme toi Tro vous avez encore 24h XD

En résumé : On verra dans 24h s'ils m'appartiennent!!! Mais pas pour le moment…

**Résumer:** Deuxième partie de la soirée organisé par Dudulle et coups foireux de la part de notre Hee-chan d'amour! Heero éloigne ce flingue de mon visage!!!

**Genre:** Euh... grosse connerie? Non je blague! J'ai aucune idée du genre, mais en tout cas c'est : YAOI POWA!!!

**Couples:** pour le moment c'est toujours 2XBrandon, même s'il y a un gros rapprochement à la fin!! (Bon, ok un immense rapprochement gros comme la plus grosse maison de Kitty-chan!!)

**DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD!!!! Mais comme j'ai recommencé l'école, j'ai eu quelques problèmes!!! Pour compenser ce chapitre est un peu plus long que prévu!! Encore désolée!!! Je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus! En passant, si ça vous interresse, j'ai un skyblog qui parle de l'avancement de mes fics.L'adresse est sur mon profil**

Pour les reviews, merci à : maNatsu,Tenshi, Lynshan, BernieCalling,kitty-kyu, Hlo, Liline,Siashini et greynono!!! Et aussi à mes chères amies que j'adoreuh!!! Merci Hayko et Aishanu!!! 

Voici la suite!!!

* * *

Commencement

Chapitre 4

Duo commençait à se poser des questions. Il y avait déjà longtemps que Brandon aurait dû revenir des toilettes, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'il était en compagnie d'Heero.

Et si Heero était en train de le draguer? Et si Brandon cédait?

Heero revint soudainement des toilettes…sans Brandon!

-Où est Brandon? demanda-t-il

Heero ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir. Duo était inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'Heero lui avait fait pour qu'il ne puisse même plus marcher? (1) Ou peut-être que Brandon était tellement amoureux d'Heero qu'il ne voulait plus le voir…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, car Brandon revint des toilettes…complètement trempé!!!

-Euh…T'es tombé dans la cuvette?

-C'est ça…, répondit Brandon sans trop de conviction.

Heero sourit. C'était devenu comme un jeu entre lui et tête à claque : ils ne disaient rien et encaissaient. Duo ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse.

« Ça devient trop chaud. Je commence le plan», pensa-t-il.

Prétextant aller au toilette, il se leva. Une fois loin des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. On lui répondit à la première sonnerie.

-Oui?

-C'est Duo.

-J'arrive.

Lorsque Duo revint de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait qu'Heero et Brandon à la table. Le soldat parfait lui adressa un regard profond tandis que son petit ami se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il l'aperçu, manquant de renverser son bol de soupe.

-T'as faim? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui

-Viens, je vais t'accompagner au buffet, dit Brandon en lui prenant la main.

-C'est gentil, mais je crois que je peux y arriver tout seul, fit Duo avec mauvaise humeur.

Alarmé par la conduite de son copain, Brandon le suivit tout de même vers le buffet. « Il commence à me saouler »pensa Duo.

* * *

Heero, qui était seul à la table, souriait intérieurement : même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, Duo était fâché. Pour le moment il cherchait un moyen de se venger de Brandon. Ce n'était pas aussi jouissif que de le tuer, mais ça défoulait.

Son regard se porta d'abord sur la chaise de Brandon puis sur son bol de soupe… Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres de notre perfect soldier adoré. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le buffet histoire de s'assurer que Brandon était toujours occupé et…

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit deux comprimés blancs (2) il regarda encore autour de lui, puis, avec l'aide de deux cuillères, il les réduits en poudre dans la soupe de tête à claque. Il mélangea la soupe, puis attendit tranquillement que le Brandon revienne…

- T'as pas honte Yuy?

Heero se retourna précipitamment et tomba nez à nez avec Wufei.

- C'était quoi? Demanda le chinois.

-Hn, laxatifs…

Contre toutes attentes, le japonais vit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de Wufei.

-Tu sais quoi Yuy? Je ne devrais pas te laisser faire ça, mais je vais tout simplement te regarder t'enfoncer dans tes conneries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ce que je vais me marrer lorsque tout va te retomber dessus et ne t'en fais pas sa va arriver.

Bon, là franchement le sourire sadique de Wufei lui faisait peur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Duo et Brandon revenait. L'ex-pilote 05 lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'éloigna.

- De quoi vous parliez? Questionna l'américain

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part d'Heero, de toute façons ce n'était pas comme s'il lui répondait tout le temps. Duo commença à manger suivit de tête à claques qui ne remarquait pas le regard pesant du perfect soldier sur lui. Le japonais attendit tranquillement une quelconque réaction de la part Brandon et il l'obtenu quelques minutes plus tard.

- Euh…ça ne va pas Brandon? Demanda le plus innocemment du monde Heero (3)

- Ouais, pourquoi ne t'arrête pas de te dandiner sur ta chaise? S'enquit Duo qui lui était réellement innocent.

- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

«Prends tout ton temps!» pensa Heero, «Bon, maintenant je suis seul avec Duo, on va pouvoir…

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eh merde!!!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!»

Ledit «Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!!!!!» lança un regard désespéré à Duo tandis qu'un gros truc rose allait se coller à lui. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle puis les conversations reprirent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

POV Duo

Je vois qu'elle a bien compris son rôle mwahahahahaha!!! Bon, c'est vrai que par moment je me sens mal, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour sauver mon couple! En plus j'en connais qui payerait cher pour voir l'expression d'Heero à ce moment précis! Ça vaut au moins un million!

POV Heero

Non, mais c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle?! Elle vient de bouleverser tous mes plans! Comment est-ce que je pourrais le draguer sérieusement avec un pot de colle accroché à moi?! Ça y est, je mourir! Duo sauve moi!

Fin du POV

Heero lança un nouveau regard désespéré à l'américain qui essayait vainement de camoufler son éclat de rire. Et dire que la soirée n'était pas encore terminée…

* * *

Heero fulminait. Brandon était revenu de la salle de bain et il n'avait pas encore pu parler convenablement au natté. Et tout ça c'était de la faute au truc rose qui ne cessait de réclamer son attention par des cris perçants ou qui l'interrompait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Wufei. Il détestait vraiment le regard «Tu vois j'avait raison!» que lui lançait le chinois. Il lui fallait un plan et vite!

Pour faire passer sa frustration, il donna un coup de pied sur une des pattes de la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire renverser la coupe de vin que Brandon s'apprêtait à boire. Quelques gouttes de la boisson allèrent trouver refuge sur la chemise de Duo. Le regard de ce dernier était remplit de colère tandis qu'il s'exclama en s'essuyant.

- Fait attention bordel tu sais bien que j'y tient à cette chemise!!!

Le cerveau d'Heero marchait à 100 km/heures. «Duo tient à ses cadeaux comme à la prunelle de ses yeux parce qu'il n'en a pas reçu beaucoup dans sa vie, donc théoriquement si Brandon renverse quelque chose dessus, il va être très fâché…» Et ainsi allait ses pensées en se demandant comment tête à claque pourrait «accidentellement» tacher la sacro-sainte chemise.

L'évènement se présenta quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, pour se faire pardonner, Brandon se pencha sur l'américain. Heero sauta sur l'occasion et frappa sur la chaise de son rival. Bien évidemment, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux se renversa sur la chemise du natté qui se leva d'un bon et explosa de colère.

- NON MAIS TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS???!!! JE VIENS DE TE DIRE DE FAIRE ATTENTION!!!!!

- Hé calme toi, ce n'est rien qu'une chemise!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Brandon venait de proférer une immense insulte à l'égard de Duo.

-EH BIEN TU SAIS QUOI? TOI T'EST Q'UN PETIT AMI ALORS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!!!

Toutes les têtes étaient maintenant tournées vers eux. N'était-ce pas supposer être un dîner en l'honneur du « couple »? Heero se décida à intervenir, mais malheureusement pas en faveur de Brandon.

- Viens chez moi si tu veux, c'est plus près pour laver ta chemise.

- Euh…ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non. Allez viens avant que ça tache!

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard remplit de colère à son petit ami et même peut-être futur ex-petit ami, l'américain emboîta le pas au perfect soldier.

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez Heero se fit dans le plus grand silence, même si ce dernier aurait bien aimé dire quelque chose. Duo ne semblait vraiment pas enclin à engager une conversation. Une fois arrivés chez lui, l'américain mit son vêtement taché dans la laveuse. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Heero alla le rejoindre avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Duo l'accepta avec reconnaissance et bu jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'Heero épiait tous ses faits et gestes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le natté

- Tu fais une grosse erreur en sortant avec ce type tu le sais au moins?

- Eh, il a juste renversé un peu de vin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde! S'exclama l'américain avant de se rendre compte que ce commentaire s'appliquait aussi à lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher? Questionna Duo en fronçant les sourcils

Le japonais encra son regard bleu dans celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tu ne connais pratiquement rien de ce gars.

- Eh! Ce n'est pas vrai je…

- Ah oui? Commença Heero, alors tu pourrais sûrement me dire qu'elle est sa couleur préférée? Ou alors son met favori? Sa chanson? Que faisait-il avant que vous vous rencontriez? Peux-tu réellement répondre à ces questions Duo?

Celui-ci resta bouche bé. Heero avait raison. Il ne connaissait pas tant Brandon après tout! Et le brun n'avait pas encore fini de le surprendre.

- Et lui? Peut-il y répondre? Non?

-…

- Et pourquoi moi je peux te dire sans hésitation que ta couleur préférée est le noir, que tu raffole des pizzas, que tu es un ex-terroriste et que la chanson que tu adore est «My heart will go on»? (4)

Duo releva subitement la tête. Comment savait-il? Quatre ne le savait pas, alors pourquoi lui? Il avait pourtant bien fait attention de garder cette honte secrète!

Heero pris doucement le visage du natté dans ses mains.

- Comment…

- Non Duo, la question est plutôt pourquoi…

Le visage d'Heero se rapprocha dangereusement et quelques seconde plus tard Duo perdit complètement contact avec la réalité.

À suivre…

* * *

1 : J'espère que vous avec capter toute la perversité de la question!!!XD

2 : J'ai absolument aucune idée de la couleur, mais comme la plus part des comprimés son blanc…

3 : On y croit tous voyons…

4 : Désolé pour la chanson!! Mais ça va avoir de l'importance pour la suite!!! Et non ce n'est pas la douche, les filles!!!

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lus! Et dire que je vous ait fait attendre tout ce temps pour quelque chose d'aussi pourrit!!! Désolé review?


	5. Chamboulement

**Auteur:** Lazulis la grande, magnifique...retardataire XD

**Base **: Gundam Wing ou les feux de l'amour et meurtres avec acteurs série B

**Disclamer**: Bon, tout le monde, j'avais dit au dernier chapitre que si les g-boys ne m'appartennaient pas avant 24h je tuerais Quatre. Eh bien...j'en ai pas eu le courage! Mais cette fois-ci c'est la bonne!!! Je les veux à minuit ce soir ou s'en est fini de lui!

1: Cours toujours

Grrr...Tout le monde est contre moi!! À commencer par Aishanue grrr...

**Résumer:** Réaction de Duo, conversation...hmm...complète avec Trowa et surprise à la fin!

**Genre:** Euh... grosse connerie? Non je blague! J'ai aucune idée du genre, mais en tout cas c'est : YAOI POWA!!!

**Couples:** pour le moment c'est toujours 2XBrandon, même si à la fin...

**DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ENCORE UNE FOIS!!!! Mais ne vous en faites pas il ne reste que 2 autres chapitres et ensuite vous êtes délivrés de mo!! Encore désolée et merci pour votre patience!!!**

_Tout le monde, je tiens à préciser que Wufei n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre eh bien...c'est la faute d'aishanue qui voulais pas!!! Et c'est aussi dû au fait que Wufei me renie parce que je n'ai pas su me tenir lors d'un enterrement bouddhiste dans ma famille...me disait aussi qu'il fallait arriver en blanc...bon je vous passe les détails...donc les fans de Wufei, je vous annonce que vous ne le reverrez qu'à l'épilogue...mouhahahahaha ma vengence!!!_

Pour les reviews, merci à :, Lynshan, Shana, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, marnie02, Noan, ilham, Iroko, JustShadows, SNT59. Et bien sûre à mes très chères Aishanue Soma et Hayko Maxwell que j'adore!!! Oui, oui, même toi ma chère aishanue qui vient contre carrer mes plans diaboliques et qui oublie toujours que JARED N'EST PAS TROP VIEUX!!! NA!!!

Maintenant place au chapitre!!!

XxXxX Saut dans le temps

Commencement

Chapitre 5

Duo courait à perdre haleine dans les rues du centre-ville jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un arrêt d'autobus. En attendant son moyen de transport, des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_Heero, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son baiser…_

Il secoua la tête. Non, ça ne servirait à rien de penser dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il prenne de grandes respirations et surtout qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il attendait l'autobus pour se rendre chez Quatre.

-Mais dépêche toi!!!!

Après l'épisode du baiser, il avait couru jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche, faute d'avoir le courage de se présenter devant Brandon. Durant sa nuit blanche peuplée de remords, culpabilité et aussi de baiser d'Heero, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait au plus vite que l'arabe l'exorcise. Donc, voilà pourquoi il était planté comme un imbécile devant un arrêt d'autobus à 6h 30 du matin en croisant les doigt pour que Quatre soit de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois. Il faudrait qu'il en glisse deux mots à Trowa parce que ça commençait à devenir agaçant leur problème de coeur à la fin.

- Non, mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!!

Quelques minutes et jurons plus tard, l'autobus arriva enfin et un natté aussi énervé qu'excité sauta à son bord en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

XxXxX

Pas très loin de là, étendu sur un canapé, Heero était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait comment interpréter la réaction du natté.

Était-ce un refus ou tout simplement de la confusion?

Il soupira. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait perdre le natté, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de goûter aux lèvres si tendre de SON américain.

- Bravo Yuy t'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux a faire hein?! Bon maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais?

En fait, il avait 3 options:

1- Je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé

2- Je vais le supplier de me pardonner ( Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'en avait aucune envie)

3- Je vais voir Quatre et lui demande ce que je fais.

Options numéro 3. Douche, vêtement,(1) petit déjeuné et dans 15 minutes je suis dans la voiture. En espérant qu'il se soit réconcilier avec Trowa...

XxXxX

-Hmm...qu'est-ce que c'est?!

- J'en sais rien mamour...

- QUATREUH!!!! IL FAUT QUE JE TE PARLES!!!!

Quatre s'enfonça la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller tout seul jusqu'à midi!!! Hey mamour qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu t'en va où comme ça?

Ledit mamour ne prit pas la peine de répondre, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce.

- Ah Quatre!!...Trowa qu'est-ce que tu...AH MAIS LÂCHE-MOI!!!

Faisant fit des protestations de Duo, le français le traîna jusque dans un petit salon de l'étage d'en dessous.

- Tu sais buddy je peux encore marcher et c'est à Quatre que je voulais parler pas à t...

- Où, qui, quand, quoi, comment, pourquoi et pas un mot de plus.

- Hein, mais qu'est-ce que...

- J'ai dit pas un mot de plus!

Duo ravala sa salive en entendant le ton sévère de son interlocuteur. Pour peu il lui répondait: Oui sergent instructeur!!! (2)Mais bon, il avait dit pas un mot de plus...

- Où, redemanda Trowa?

- Chez Heero

- Quand?

- Euh...hier soir après la fête.

- Qui?

- Heero et moi, mais tu veux bien me dire à quoi ça rime tout ça?!

- Tais-toi! Quoi?

- Quoi quoi?!

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toi et Heero chez ledit Heero hier soir après la fête?

Duo rougit et ce n'était pas la colère ou la chaleur qui venait empourprer ses joues.

- On s'est embrassé, murmura Duo

- Bien! Maintenant, comment?

- Comment ça comment? Avec la langue espèce d'idiot!!

- Et pourquoi?

- J'en sais rien c'est ce que je voulais savoir!!!

- Bon eh bien, fit Trowa en se relevant, la séance est terminé au revoir!

- Quoi?! Comment ça la séance est terminée où est Quatre?

- Pas de tes affaires et maintenant dégage...

Avant que le natté n'ait pu répliqué, la porte de la demeure lui fut claqué au nez. Rageur, il donna un coup de pied sur la porte et repartit en boitant. Il comprennait maintenant pourquoi Quatre était si en rogne ces derniers temps. Maudit français!!

XxXxX

- Mais Trowa c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire!!!!

- Ça a marché, alors arrête de te plaindre. On est seul tous les deux pas vrai?

- Mouis...c'est quoi encore ce bruit

Trowa jeta un regard par la fenêtre et soupira d'agacement.

- C'est quoi?

- La voiture d'Heero.

- Attends je vais y aller...

- Non, laisse j'y vais...

- Mais mamour!

Trop tard, la porte de leur chambre s'était déjà refermée.

- Heero

- Trowa

- Fais moi un résumé. (3)

- Moi, Duo, chez moi hier soir.

- Tu l'as embrassé.

Heero releva la tête, surpris.

- Hn comment tu le sais.

- Ça se voit dans tes yeux (4)

Heero soupira.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le français

- J'en sais fichtrement rien! Soupira Heero en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Dans un élan de pitié, Trowa pressa l'épaule du japonais de sa main. Il allait lui demander de continuer lorsqu'il aperçut Quatre qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

- Bien, alors si ça te dérange pas j'ai des choses à finir avec un petit blond en haut donc...

(Quatre qui se frappe la tête contre le mur: Non, mais tu l'as pas du tout c'est pas ça qui...)

- Ça va j'ai compris! Amuses-toi bien et à la prochaine faux frère!

Heero allait refermer la porte de la propriété, lorsque le pied Trowa l'en empêcha.

- En passant Heero, Duo est venu tout à l'heure. Je croyais que ça t'intéresserait. Bonne journée!

Et il claqua la porte en laissant sur le seuil un nippon hébété et au sourire narquois.

XxXxX

Il était arrivé devant la porte de son appartement et il ne décolérait pas. Est-ce que tout le monde était contre lui? Trowa, Quatre, Heero, sa tête et ses pensées perverse, ses putains de clés qui ne voulaient pas ouvrir la porte...Manquerait plus que Brandon s'y mette!

Après quelques infructueux essais, il pénétra chez lui et mis toute sa rage à envoyer valser ses bottes au milieu de la pièce, mais elles ne partirent jamais. Duo venait de percevoir un bruit venant de la pièce d'à coté. Pièce d'à côté qui se trouvait à être sa chambre. Estimant qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de bruit, il ôta délicatement ses chaussures et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte, mais ne distingua que des gémissements étouffés. Craignant le pire, il entrouvrit la porte et...

- Hmmm...Ahhhh Brandon!!!

À suivre...

(1) Pourquoi est-ce que se coiffer n'est pas dans la liste?!

(2) Désolée, j'ai vraiment trop écouté Forest Gump XD

(3) Duo: Eh mais c'est pas juste!!! Pourquoi pas moi?

Trowa: Parce que t'aurais été trop long!!

Duo: Je te boude! Na!

Trowa aussi les épaules et à l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

(4) Franchement tu trompes personne Trowa!!!

Trowa: Te boude na!

0.0"

Bon, alors vous en pensez quoi? Ça mérite toujours une review? Kisu!!!


End file.
